


Our Room Full of Love

by MusicalDoodleBug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Bugaboo Boutique, F/M, Family fun, Fluff, Movie Night, Slice of Life, Tooth Rotting Fluff, married, post-hawkmoth, post-reveal, the Miraculous Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalDoodleBug/pseuds/MusicalDoodleBug
Summary: Yes, things had been bad. They had been awful. But somehow, good came out of it. They gained family members in their little chosen family. And so they had their room full of love.———Aged up after it all. Cuteness and plenty of tooth rotting fluffy love.





	Our Room Full of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DorkyDorothy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkyDorothy/gifts).



> To my amazing friend and beta reader, who reads every story I write. Love you DorkyDorothy!

“That’ll be $ 35.96 with tax,” Marinette said to the mother in front of the counter. As the woman began to dig into her wallet to find the cash, Marinette smiled down at the little girl next to her. 

The girl sported a huge grin and was practically bouncing with excitement. Marinette figured she couldn’t be older than five. Her wild red curls were falling into her face, but they didn’t seem to bother her. 

Marinette finished folding the pile of dresses in front of her. She began placing each one in a spotted bag, smiling at each design that she had made. Of course, the last one to go in the bag was one of her favorites, as well as a best seller. The reversible Ladybug and Chat Noir dress was a design that had taken so long to get right, but it was totally worth it. 

Marinette sat the bag on the counter in front of her, and watched as the mother handed the girl the money. The girl’s grin somehow got even bigger when she stood on her tiptoes to hand Marinette the money. 

“She’s been saving up to get dressed from your shop for two months,” the woman said as Marinette counted the change. “She got a few for her birthday and they are her absolute favorite now. And so incredibly sturdy.”

“Yeah!” The little girl chimes in. “My best friend Kristy has the ladybug one and I got it too so I can be her Chat Noir!”

Marinette smiled at the girl, handing her the bag of dresses. “Is Chat Noir your favorite?” The mop of red curls bobbed up and down enthusiastically. “Well,” Marinette began, “he’s my favorite too. And I’ve been working on something new that I think you would like.”

Marinette turned around really quickly to her storage counter. On top sat her sketchbook, endless mugs that once held Coffee, and plenty of fabric. She lifted a scrap piece of fabric littered with bumblebees, and another, this time with little foxes, before finally finding what she was looking for. 

“I was trying to design some new bows for some dresses, and this is one of my mockups for a Chat Noir bow.” She handed the girl the bow. “You can have it to match your dress.”

The girl squealed and said thank you so many times that Marinette lost count. Her mother gave her a small smile and followed her out the door. 

Marinette loved making people happy. That’s why she opted to run one of her boutiques by herself. Of course, she did online orders, Alya had designed the website after all, but there was something genuine about managing Bugaboo Boutique by herself. 

The other store, located in London, was partly managed by Manon. That was when she wasn’t taking classes, of course. And both shops had plenty of workers to stock shelves and run the register. 

But Marinette’s shop was special. Because all the clothes were sewn there. In the back was a spacious room full of sewing machines. And Marinette hired people to come in a sew every piece. Of course, she still sewed too. But between designing, managing, and also shipping the clothes where they needed to be, there left little time for her to sew more than 30 of each item ever. 

What did she design and sell? Well, the Bugaboo Boutique was children’s clothes. They allowed Marinette to have more creative choices and be more extravagant than adult designs. Of course, she did custom orders too, but clothing for kids allowed for cute casual wear, fancy outfits for special occasions, preppy outfits, and pajamas. Needless to say, Marinette loved it. 

She grabbed her sketchbook, and flipped it to a bookmarked page. This design was to fit with the new collection of footie pajamas for toddlers. 

Hawkmoth had been defeated by the heroes when they were in university. Carapace, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, Chat Noir, and Ladybug made up an amazing team. And thankfully, none were forced to give up their miraculouses. Because there were other miraculous jewelry pieces to save from corruption. In fact, with the peacock and butterfly added to their team, they had already recovered three that now reside in the jewelry box. 

Drawing the Le Paon themed footie pajamas made Marinette smile. She imagined them being so incredibly soft, a bright royal blue, and with a hood sporting three feathers sticking up. The back of course would have a small tail, the perfect addition to the cute clothes. Marinette turned the page, and began drawing another child to use for a base. These pajamas were to be a pale magenta, and would have small antennas and wings. 

As Marinette began the purple swirls that would be on the forehead and wings, she registered the jingle of the bell on the door. Without glancing upwards, she began her usual spiel of welcome. 

“Welcome to Bugaboo Boutique. Girls clothing is on the right, boys on the left, and babies and toddlers are towards the back. Clearance is in the side room next to the restroom.”

“As much as I’d love to make a purchase,” the voice answered, “I’m actually here to drag my wife home. You might know her. Absolutely stunning, incredibly brave, and she can totally rock some red with black spots.”

Marinette looked up into the green eyes that were in front of her. She bit her tongue and rolled her eyes, and then went back to work. 

She heard Adrien sigh and prepared for his theatrics. His arms plopped onto the counter, followed by his head. 

“My lady-“ he whined, drawing out the last syllables. “You can’t keep your Tom cat waiting. And the kittens. And the team. It’s movie night, and you promised you’d make cookies.”

Marinette continued to pretend to work, although she wasn’t doing anything except checking her husband out. His blonde hair was slightly too long, hanging in his eyes, and it was sticking up in the back. But his eyes, they were the same green as always, only enhanced by the glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose. 

She watched as a devilish grin lit up his face, and before she knew it there were arms grabbing a hold of her and lifting her. She settled on his shoulder as he began packing up shop. 

“Is this really necessary?” she asked, watching as he began picking up her sketchbook, pencils, phone, and fabric samples with patterns attached. 

“Of course my lady,” he responded nonchalantly, placing everything in her bag and swinging it over his other shoulder. He flicked the lights out, and locked the doors. “My wife has been working so incredibly hard lately. And I thought she deserved her doting husband cleaning up. And besides. If I don’t get you out now, you’ll never leave.”

“He’s not wrong, Marinette,” Tikki chimed in, flying in to nestle in Marinette’s bun as they left the shop. “It’s your long weekend. And you need a break. They can survive three days without you.”

“Traitors, the lot of you,” Marinette mumbled, causing Plagg to come out of his hiding spot and nuzzle her cheek. “At least Plagg is with me.”

“Well,” he began, “I think you are very capable of making your own decisions.” Marinette nodded. She was about to voice her agreement with him when he interrupted. “But, Princess. We need you at home. Adrien can’t handle the kittens without you. And I want some cheeeeeeeeeese.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Fine. I promise to stay home all weekend. Happy? Can you put me down now?”

Adrien shook his head. “I’m sorry my lady, but I can’t do that quite yet. In fact, I have a better idea.” And with that, Adrien picked up the pace, Marinette giggling and trying to wiggle out of his grasp. He only stopped when they were in a small alley. He placed her down on the ground and then offered her his hand. 

“What do you say, my lady? Up for a race?”

She grabbed his hand and the alley was soon full of their cries of “transforme moi!”

They didn’t stay still for long, and soon a red blur and a black blur were shooting across the sky. Both were laughing, running across the rooftops as if they were teenagers again. Marinette grinned, and waved to all the people down below. It was hard to believe that it had been thirteen years since she first put on the earrings and became Ladybug. And she spent eight years of her life battling an evil Supervillain. Of course, the five years of peace had been nice. No daily akumas. No stupid Hawkmoth. 

She glanced at where Adrien ran next to her. The smile on his face was so nice. It was terrible having to arrest his father. But the man wasn’t himself. He hadn’t been there for Adrien, and so he wasn’t really a father at all. The man was crazy. Insane from power. It had taken a while for Adrien to smile after that. For him to be like his old self. 

Of course, that wasn’t absolutely possible. But he slowly came around. And he was different. But that was to be expected. And although Marinette had wanted to try to move the wedding back some, Adrien insisted that it stay the same. 

It helped him have a focus. To help him feel normal. So they were married shortly after Hawkmoth was gone. 

She was so lost in thought that Marinette failed to realize that she had slowed her pace, and Adrien was right behind her. Claws gently poked her as Chat grabbed her hand. 

“It seems my lady is lost in thought. Where are they drifting to tonight?”

“Mmm. Past,” she said. “But tonight’s not for those. Tonight’s for making new ones.”

“Cheers to that, Bugaboo.”

The race seemed to be forgotten as both landed on the balcony to their home. Chat immediately grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss, feeling their transformations give way as they connected. 

Plagg, as always, grumbled out a complaint, and the moment was broken. Marinette opened the balcony door, and stepped over the toys that littered the ground of their living room. She made her way to the (thankfully clean) kitchen. Grabbing the cookie dough she made last night, she grabbed a spoon and scooped it quickly in evenly sized blobs. 

Adrien was right behind her with a baking tray, and each blob landed with a splat. The oven was opened and a tray of cookies placed inside. Perfect timing for a knock on the door. 

Adrien had barely opened the door before two little blurs dashed in, followed by another chasing right behind. Giggles and screams of joy were soon heard, as a game of chase began. 

The door opened the rest of the way to reveal an exhausted looking Nino and a grinning Alya. Nino’s headphones, his signature since their early teenage years, were backwards on his neck. He didn’t seem to notice or care, and immediately walked inside and flopped onto the couch. 

“You,” he said, faux malice in his voice, “are the worst best friend ever.”

Adrien could only snicker at his friend. “I only left for half an hour. To go get Mari. You were the one who said you could handle them.”

“Well, don’t listen to me next time.” Marinette and Alya both laughed from the kitchen, where they were finishing preparing the snacks. 

“Or maybe,” Alya said, “don’t try and handle the Agreste twins and Roxy at the same time. And didn’t you have Wayzz with you?”

Nino grumbled. “He was no help. Yoga is no way to get a toddler’s attention.”

Alya raised an eyebrow at the floating kwami. “I thought it would help!”

Trixx snorted from her pile of blueberries. “You realize she has the energy of a fox? And the brains of a turtle?” She laughed again. “Yeah, try again Turtle Boy!”

Marinette and Alya both watched as Wayzz copied Nino. Flopping onto his head, a pout gracing his features. It was too much, and the room, kwamies included, erupted in laughed. Even Ash, settled in Alya’s arms was giggling and clapping his hands. 

“What is all this ruckus?” a voice interrupted, causing Adrien to look at the door he left ajar. “I’m kidding, you dorks. Laugh away.”

Chloé’s blonde hair was pushed out of her face as she entered the room. Nathäniel followed behind, rolling his eyes. She flicked his ear, and made her way to the plate of cookies and Marinette and Alya. 

Opening his eyes, Nino shot a look at Nathäniel. “You know, sometimes it’s hard to remember that you guys are actually in love with each other.” 

Nathäniel’s face flushed, and Chloé called from the kitchen, “Hey, I heard that slowpoke!”

Nino roller his eyes. “I meant for you to, Queenie!” 

The girls in the kitchen just laughed. Marinette leaned over to look across the counter. This was her family. Yes, there was a butterfly hero now, but she didn’t want any part in the hang outs. She was also ten years younger. The group was training her to be a wonderful leader to the next heroes that graced the earth, and she was showing tons of promise. 

“Maman!” two voiced yelled in tandem. There was a pitter-patter of little feet before three pajama clad toddlers came scurrying into the kitchen. Two of them spotted matching brunette mops, their green eyes twinkling with mischief. The one behind them was a spitting image of Alya, except for the darker, curlier hair. 

“Yes Emma? Hugo?”

Emma jumped up and down from her spot in between her brother and her best friend. “Is it cookie and movie time?”

Marinette laughed. “Yes. Of course mon Cheries!” She picked up the plate of cookies and carried them to the coffee table. Alya followed, setting Ash on top of his father. Chloé trailed them, carrying the large bowl of popcorn, as well as the random snack plate for the kwamies. This tray was placed on the shelf above the couch, and all the little gods flew up to their perch. 

Tonight’s movie was decided to be Incredibles. Nino scooter over on the couch to make way for Alya, who then became the new seat for Ash. Roxy, Emma, and Hugo all dragged pillows to sit in front of the television, heads bent adorably so they could eat their cookies. Marinette and Adrien snuggled up on the opposite side of the couch than was occupied. And Chloé sat in Nathäniel’s lap in the oversized recliner. 

As the dvd ads began to play, Chloé began waving her hand. Everyone left her be, thinking Chloé was just being herself. It wasn’t until she gave a frustrated sigh that everyone looked at her. The light was catching oddly on her finger-

Marinette and Alya both gasped, then were squealing. The little ones all got up from their pillows on the floor to go inspect Chloé’s hand. 

“Aunt Chlo?” Roxy asked. “What’s that thing on your finger for?”

“It means I’m getting married, little one.”

“Like mama and papa?” Hugo asked.

“Yes. Except I’m getting married to Uncle Nath.” Chloé was smiling at the little toddlers who were gathered around her. 

“Oooo. Hey Aunt Chlo, guess what!” Emma said, bouncing up and down. 

“What Emma?”

“Hugo is going to marry Roxy,” she whispered, although everyone could hear it. “He said so himself.”

“Oh!” Chloé laughed. “Is that so?”

Marinette shooed then back to their pillows for the start of the movie, watching as they grabbed more cookies. Marinette shot Chloé a smile and winked at her. Chloé’s face reddened, and soon she had buried it in Nathäniel’s chest. 

The night went on, with toddlers falling asleep before the movie was even over. In fact, everyone had fallen asleep. The bright light of the television woke Marinette up, and she stretched, then smiled at the perfect picture in front of her. Ash had joined the pile of toddlers on the floor, each curled up around another. Alya was wrapped in Nino’s arms, and Chloé had her head on Nathäniel’s chest. 

Marinette felt shifting next to her, and turned to see green eyes staring sleepily at her. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, kissing his nose. “Did I wake you up?”

“It’s fine, I’m good.” Adrien turned, and then pulled Marinette closer. “You know something, I really love this little family of ours.” He looked around to everyone sleeping, and then yawned himself. 

“Me too Chaton. And you know something?”

“What, my dearest ladybug?” he asked, sleep creeping its way back into his voice. 

“I love it too. And,” she paused, kissing him softly. “And, it’ll be even better when the newest Agreste member arrives.”

“Yeah. It will be so much-“ Adrien’s eyes flew open, and Marinette giggled. She nodded to him, and that was all the warning she got before his lips were on hers. 

“Yeah Mari,” he whispered, rubbing his hand across her stomach. “This really will be the best family ever.”

They both smiled, and drifted off, back to sleep in their room full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I’ve been taking a bit of a break with Paris Princess and Pastry Prince. But it will return. I’ve just been working really hard with the next chapter. And this little story haunted me all the time. So I spat it out here. Ok, I hope you guys liked it and have a doodletastic rest of your day!
> 
> XOXO DoodleBug 
> 
> Bug out!


End file.
